Electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, digital media players, and other devices often use near field communication to establish radio communication with other similar devices. Near field communication can include a set of standards for devices to communicate with each other when in close proximity. Near field communication can be enabled by using an antenna in the electronic device for transmitting and/or receiving radio communication.